batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Humfery
Humfery is a late middle-aged Scavenger, Pirate and Ex-Tusken Raider working for the Hutt Cartel. Through a life of service, Humfery earned himself a large portion of land in the Jundland Wastes, eventually proclaiming himself as the so-called 'King of the Wastes' though he has never formally been 'crowned', or opposed. Humfery's main source of income comes from scavenging valuable materials and selling them on the black market, however alternate methods such as armed robbery, theft, and racketeering are also viable. As well as working for the Hutt Cartel, Humfery also scavenges and reprograms several Droids, be it protocol or otherwise. In his possession, he believes are some of the most powerful Droids ever constructed. Humfery's previously reprogrammed droid Durasteel Lancer has, over time, become his closest ally and perhaps the older mans only friend. The old pirates luck turned when the Eternal Empire took interest in Tatooine. In the years of their occupation, Humfery amassed a large profit from exchanging high-quality Zakuulan Metals on the black market, as well as reprogramming a range of different Skytrooper models. Biography Early Life Humfery Thyferra was born into the Tusken Garlau'ghzai Clan, a ritualistic and peaceful clan where each family owned the surname of a different chosen planet throughout the galaxy. The Thyferra family were a little known one within the clan, and often kept to themselves. In their time, Humfery learned a great deal about fighting, as well as thriving within the mostly unforgiving deserts of Tatooine. It is due to this upbringing that Humfery values a double-edged blade rather than a more uncivilised weapon like a Blaster. When the boy Humfery reached his teenage years, his clan came under threat from the Hutt Cartel, who had commanded the small Tusken clan to either move, or be moved. Though many of the clans Soothsayers and Seers had spoken otherwise, some of the clans Warriors stood up to the Hutts, these rebellious few were quickly dispatched and the Hutt's altered their deal; The land, as well as a healthy, young warrior to be given to fight in Tatooine's many criminal ran arenas. The healthy young warrior chosen was Humfery, partially due to him being relatively unknown within the clan. Despite the Thyferra families attempts to resist, they knew better than to oppose the Hutt Cartel. Humfery seemed relatively unphased by his transition into Cartel custody, and thanks to his training as a warrior within the Sand People tribes, he managed to thrive within the arena. Fighting off foes of both humanoid and an array of beast species. Eventually, when he seemed to know the Hutt way of life better than his previous life, Humfery removed any ties to his previous life - apart from the name Thyferra. Humfery soon amassed enough money from the fights to buy himself a modicum of freedom. Once his time in the Arena had come to an end, Humfery now worked as a mercenary for the Cartel. Earning his pay through organised crime, rather than the organised murder it had been previously. Through years of service to the Hutts, and a sizable bounty on his head, Humfery was appointed as the 'Warden of the Jundland Wastes' giving him jurisdiction over most, if not all, of the criminal activity within the area. King of the Wastes Becoming King The name 'Warden' did not stick with Humfery, as over time more people began to bend their knee to the now self-proclaimed 'King of the Wastes'. Believing himself to be the sole ruler of the Jundland Wasteland, seconded only by the Hutts themselves. Humfery turned to Scavenging and Piracy within his new 'kingdom' overseeing the markets of arms, spice and other contraband as well as making sure that those taking part in these markets paid their 'taxes' to their self-appointed ruler. Acquiring Durasteel Lancer When word reached Humfery that a group of Jawa's were using the retail of Droids as a means to smuggle spice across Tatooine, he quickly gathered a small group of thugs to deal with the small menace. When Humfery's group reached the Sandcrawler of the spice peddling Jawa's, he suggested they pay tribute in order to stay alive - The Jawa's, despite their dealings, did not have enough credits to meet Humfery's request, and so instead offered a broken down, deactivated Durasteel Legion droid named Lancer. Though it took some persuasion, Humfery agreed to the terms and took the droid. With some knowledge of the Durasteel Legion project, Humfery decided to erase the droids memory, making it believe that it was manufactured inside an Eternal Empire droid manufacturing plant located within the wastes. Once brought online, Humfery had the droid act as a personal bodyguard as well as allowing it to help oversee his criminal dealings in the Jundland Wastes. Despite the Droids moderately low intelligence Humfery and Lancer struck a friendship very quickly, the Droid eventually becoming known as one of Humfery's closest allies and closest friends. The two became involved in numerous different events throughout the Jundland Wastes, crushing rival gangs and stopping illegal spice trafficking. The duo quickly became a notorious and feared force within the wastes, with many tourists, travelers and other off-worlders to simply avoid the region all together. Personality and Traits Humfery is a roguish and charismatic individual who, in most aspects of life, tries to maintain a positive demeanor. Even despite the harsher or more violent crimes he may have committed. Though Humfery seems to have good intentions, these intentions are mainly for the good of either himself, or Durasteel Lancer. Humfery has been quick to make friends, with many strong allies throughout Tatooine, aswell as having deep roots in the criminal underworld on the planet. Despite his friendly nature he can be highly devious and deceptive, though constantly reminding those he meets that he is not a liar it would appear that he is in fact a compulsive liar. Through his time scavenging through old wreckage Humfery learned a great deal about programming, and reprogramming, Droids and in his possession are several of the galaxies most prized and expensive Droids, although Lancer is the only one he openly displays to the public eye. Trivia * Humfery's favorite activity is Tusken Golf, which is disturbing when his upbringing is taken into consideration. * Humfery has the surname Thyferra, despite not having any roots or connections to the Inner Rim planet. Coincidentally, his companion Durasteel Lancer was initially manufactured on the planet Thyferra * When asked if he was a Jedi, Humfery replied that he 'tried it, but they didn't take.' Implying that he was once involved with the Jedi in some way. * Humfery went on to say he 'Just likes playing with their fancy swords' suggesting that he has experience with Lightsabers, and may know how to use them. Category:Independent Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Characters